Snow Fall
by Rothery
Summary: Jennifer and Rodney go late night slegding. One-shot. Mckeller.


_**A/N: I've been wnting to write a Mckeller fic for ages now, I just hadn't found the right base for it until recently. **_

_**It's been snowing quite badly over here in lil' old Wales, and during a late evening of sledging with my sisters this little piece came to me.**_

_**Just pure fluff so be warned ^_^**_

_**Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

The last time Jennifer Keller had been sledging was when she was thirteen, (or was it fourteen), years old with her dad, the day had ended quite abruptly when she'd fallen wrong and broken her ankle.

She'd sworn herself off the sport since then.

But here she once again found herself, at the age of twenty-eight, heaving herself up a steep embankment at Rodney's local park, at nine at night.

The snow was pouring down heavily from the sky and Rodney not having really lived on earth properly for five odd years or so, did not have a proper sledge or toboggan anywhere in his apartment, and so had opted for pulling out two bin liners from one of the many cupboards in his kitchen claiming that they'd be just fine for such activities.

Jennifer had not been so optimistic.

The freshly falling snow was clumping to the tendrils of hair that stuck out from underneath her hat, her breath coming from her mouth in white puffs of air. All she could see of Rodney was the back of his hat covered head, his gloved fingers felt warm against her own as he half pulled her up the hill.

It was almost impossible to know where she was going, the snow and the fact that the night's sky loomed over them didn't at all help much, but Rodney had assured her that it was the best time to go sledging, something to do with the lack of children, if she remembered correctly, but if she were honest she hadn't really been listening to him completely during his earlier ramblings.

They finally came to a stop at the top of the hill, Rodney let go of her hands and rubbed his two together, blowing into his palms every now and again, and she barely made out his questioning "Ready?"

She nodded hesitantly as she looked into his eyes for reassurance, hoping that she wouldn't once again break an ankle.

He handed her one of the bin liners with a smile and Jennifer could not help but smile back as she took it from his hands.

Her mind suddenly wandered over to when Mr. Woolsey had offered them all some well deserved downtime after Atlantis had arrived back home on earth, two whole weeks of vacation most of which she'd promised to spend with Rodney, knowing that being back on Earth indefinitely made it just that bit easier for her to visit her dad more often.

Her thoughts were broken when Rodney told her to fill her liner half way with snow; she frowned at him, wondering why on earth she needed to do such a thing.

"It acts as a kind of anchor, helps you move a little faster..." he explained with a whooshing motion of his hand, she stared at him but reluctantly followed his advice anyway.

She was grateful afterwards, the snow acted like a cushion for her butt from any hard bumps that stuck out of the ground.

She wasn't quite sure if she'd gone any faster though than had she not filled the bag up with snow.

She'd been having a pretty good time actually, forgetting all about the last time she'd been sledging and just letting go, it had been so long since she'd indulged herself in something so childish.

"How about we go down together?" Rodney asked as she made her way back up the hill, she smiled and nodded, setting her bag and Rodney's together so they could both sit comfortably on their way down.

He put his arms around her waist and told her to lean back, she did, relishing in the heat that radiated from him.

He pushed off and she closed her eyes from the snow that glittered across her face, her cheeks burnt with the cold and she was pretty sure her nose was red.

It wasn't long into the ride down that they came over a bump, sending Rodney flying off the back of the make-shift sledge and landing face-first into the snow, Jennifer, in a panic lost her balance and began to roll ungracefully down the rest of the embankment, landing unceremoniously on her back, her arms and legs spread wide like a star.

Everything was quiet, eerily so.

Rodney lifted his head out of the snow and looked around, spotting Jennifer laying deathly still on her stomach in front of him. He went to stand but tripped on his own foot spending him flying back down into the snow.

Picking himself up once again he made his way to Jenny.

"Jennifer?" her yelled as he stumbled towards her, coming to rest a few feet from her side, his hands on his knees as he hunched himself over as he tried to regain his breath.

"Jen...Jennif...Jennifer?" he asked cautiously, watching her chest for movement, he heard cries coming from her throat, guilt washed over him briefly before he realised that she was laughing.

Her arms and legs started to move in a sweeping fashion, and he soon joined her on the ground, flopping himself down besides her to make his own snow angel, knowing that his wouldn't come out looking as beautiful as her.

When they both stopped Jennifer curled into Rodney's side and looked up at him with those big eyes, she smiled and he smiled back, "How about," she started as her fingers tiptoed up his overly padded chest, "we go and get some hot chocolate?" Rodney's smiled widened.

He gave her quite a shock at the speed and enthusiasm he possessed as he jumped to his feet, grabbing her hand and pulling here up with him.

"Sounds like a plan." he muttered as he planted a gentle kiss on her lips, before once again taking her hand and leading them back to his place.

It was, she decided, the best snow day ever.

All depending, of course, on what tomorrow may bring.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes. Thanks for reading and please review ^_^**_


End file.
